


Valentine's Hart

by IvoryWriter (13SapphireStars13)



Series: The Piper Plays His Pipe And The Speedster Follows [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bartley, F/M, Hartley Can't Do Emotions Well, Hartley Didn't Get Kicked Off Of the Star Labs Team, I Guess It Is, Is That The Name For Barry X Hartley?, M/M, Other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13SapphireStars13/pseuds/IvoryWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is a day to be with the one's you love and the one's who love you.  But sometimes others just can't show you that love even though they love you more than you can imagine.</p><p>That's Hartley's problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Hart

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I've got this Headcanon where Hartley can't really do big expressions of love, and when a day all about big expressions of love are what it's all about, he freezes over. As in blocks everyone and everything out. It might have something to do with how his parents condemned him for coming out of the closet, but Hartley just isn't into that sort of stuff. I mean he can make small gestures of love, and he can love someone. But, when it comes to great showy expressions of it, Hartley isn't your man. 
> 
> So thank you for listening to me ramble on about that, and I hope you enjoy my little fic. This might become part of a series (I've already got it marked as one just in case), but I'm not sure. It also might have a second chapter coming out too, but it all comes down to how y'all like it I guess, so comment, bookmark, and kudos please?

“C’mon Hart we’re gonna be late!” Barry said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Hartley didn’t even responded or look at his boyfriend, choosing instead to continue typing up a report for an experiment he was doing at Star Labs, until Barry kissed his cheek and said quietly, “Hart, please.”

Hartley sighed before saying to Barry, “Barry, we’ve been over this. My name is not Hart or whatever other nickname you’ve come up with, and I’m still not going to some silly Valentine’s party hosted by your sister no matter how much you ask me to. I have important work I need to finish.” Hartley was still typing away at his computer as he talked.

Barry sighed and walked away from his boyfriend. The two had been dating for four months since Barry had woken up from his coma, and tomorrow was their first Valentine’s Day. Barry was excited about it, but Hartley had been cold and closed off about it, clamming up whenever Barry broached the topic of what the two of them were going to be doing. Barry had hoped that if they went to Iris’s Valentine’s Party, Hartley would warm up to the holiday, but it seemed it had only made the other man colder to the idea of doing anything at all. Barry knew it was a lost battle, but he still tried.

The two were opposites that was clearly evident, but they actually blended well together. Barry was normally the only one able to bring the real Hartley out, the sweet and caring Hartley and tame down the jerk Hartley could become and make him actually human, while Hartley could bring Barry down from his panic attacks about his coma or help rid Barry of the guilt he faced when he couldn’t save everyone. The two of them, it seemed, couldn’t function when they were away from the other for too long. Barry got distracted and airheaded often resulting in messed up test results at the station that Joe would force him to red, once he got back from seeing Hartley of course, while Hartley got angry, snappish, and tended to insult anything that so much as breathed around him thirty percent more.

Barry was disappointed that Hartley wasn’t coming, but he couldn’t disappoint Iris. This was her first Valentine’s party that she’d organized, and he’d promised her that he would be there to help her host the event at the West home.

Barry walked to Hartley’s bedroom to change his clothes for the party. Hartley plain out refused to stay at Barry’s teeny tiny apartment claiming that it was too small for them to do anything. So, the two of them stayed at Hartley’s studio apartment that Barry didn’t even want to know how he afforded.

Barry walked to his overnight bag that he’d brought with him the night before grabbing the sweater Iris had forced him to buy for the party from inside as he did. Barry, after setting the sweater onto the bed, walked to his shared closet with Hartley. The sweater was bright, cherry red with white accents on the collar and the wrists that Iris said would be perfect for him. Barry grabbed a white dress shirt he’d stowed in Hartley’s closet and his red converse he’d worn to Hartley’s the night before. Then he walked back to the bed and placed his clothes onto it before changing.

Barry sighed he pulled on the sweater, and the meaning behind it. Iris’s party was color-coded, something Iris thought would be totally cute and unique, and all couples at the party would wear pink while all the singles at the party would wear white, and then all those who were going alone but were in a relationship wore red, as Barry was doing.Iris had believed that it would help those with a date not get asked out again; Barry felt that it made the singles feel ostracized, but it was Iris's party.

Barry was just tying the laces to his converse before Hartley walked in. The other brunette watched as Barry grabbed his belt from the floor, another thing Barry had worn to Hartley’s last night before promptly losing, and looped it through the belt loops of his jeans and buckling it.

Hartley stared as Barry stood up and walked past him and towards the door. Hartley reached out and grabbed Barry’s arm before he could get farther than a yard away from the bedroom. Both of them knew that Hartley wasn’t ever going to be able to stop.

“Barry…” Hartley said softly. Hartley tried to pull the taller man to him, but Barry resisted.

“Hartley, I have to get to Iris’s party. I promised her I wouldn’t be late.” Hartley let go of Barry’s arm allowing him to walk to the door. Barry willed himself not to turn around and just walk to the door. The journey had never seemed this long before, had it?

Barry felt Hartley watch him as he opened the door and left, but Barry didn’t turn back. If he did, he wasn’t sure what reaction it would cause.

***************

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what' you think? I hope no one seemed to terribly OOC. This is my first fanfic for the Flash, so I know that I won't be exactly spot on with all of the characters. Tell me what you think!


End file.
